


A True Professional

by Tomboyshapeshifter



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ainz can be a dick, Angst, M/M, Pairing is hinted at only, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter
Summary: My take on Pandora's Actor and how he reflects on the day to day experiences with others.





	A True Professional

It was in his name to be an actor. To bring others to life through his form, to sing what was deep down in their souls so fluidly that even those who are closest to them would not know the difference.

He was an expert of the nuances of character and movement. How one would speak to one and then take a completely different tone to another fascinated him. He soaked it all in as he watched his comrades whenever he could. Picking up little things here and there about their little habits. A few of their ticks and a few of their mannerisms that would help with his performance of them whenever he might need it. 

He would often practice by himself in the treasury. Taking a form a day and just being them, taking in their presence along side him, perfecting each and every role that he would play. 

But, with all of his expertise in his craft. It also made it blatantly obvious that he wasn't very well liked. It saddened him to think as he would go and talk to anyone in their home and be met with various looks of irritation, blank stares and plain cold shoulders.

He didn't really understand why; he was friendly, charming and at one point in time what his beloved creator called “cool”. But that seemed to change after they came to this strange new world. When Lord Momonga, well now Lord Ainz, seemed to just be aghast with his behavior. He was even scolded for doing what was previously praised before. 

His heart ached, as he had to stop himself from doing his old habits for his creator. Occasionally a German word would slip out or his hand would whip up to his head in his old fashion salute. The look on his skull was that of disgust and mortification.

He was thankful for his standard face, it hid his own emotions rather well. Whenever he felt himself falter, he would have to shake himself back into focus. He was a professional after all; it would simply not do for him to break in his own role. What would it reflect on his creator if his actor couldn't even play himself properly? 

So he would do his namesake, acting like it never did affect him. Letting the days go by like normal. His loneliness ebbing more and more these days as there were plans that their Supreme Being needed quite of few of the items that he protected and quite a bit of the funds that have accumulated also. 

He had to wonder however that if anyone had noticed what he was feeling, or that they cared as they went through with their lives. But, there is one that goes out of his way to talk to him at times. Saying it was for this or that, and just making conversation towards him.

He made his heart beat faster with every word, making him to go further with his actions. His voice rising with the excitement as blood rushed through his body. 

The other only smiled, and seemed to be genuinely amused of him. 

It was very nice. 

He liked him a lot. He caused his heart to hurt in a different way when he left, but it wasn't a bad pain. Wasn't exactly a healing pain either, but a dull sense of familiar loneliness. 

“I wonder when he’ll be back?”


End file.
